In The Eyes Of The Beholder
by lakodasmoon
Summary: He lives his life in solitude, hiding away from the race that rejected him. She was born to be a princess forced to take on the duty of the family name. Can she show him that he's more than just a monster? Or will Inuyasha always be lost to the woods?
1. It's just begun

**Hello Everyone. I am Lakodasmoon! I just recently got this Idea after my first fic was a complete failure. I think I rushed the plot. (IF there was one.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave GOOD reviews! if you don't like my story don't read it! Thanks!**

**In The Eyes Of The Beholder**

**Chapter one: It's just begun**

Golden eyes stared from the window of the reclusive hut. Tiny little fingers clenched the windowsill as small doggy ears twitched from the top of the hanyou child's head.

Ever since the child could remember he had lived in the hut, alone. Brief memories of a kind persons face would flash through his dreams. His chest would swell when he thought of that women, indigo eyes flashing through his mind. _Mother._

The small boy flinched as a loud bang admitted from the door of the hut. He knew who it was. The species that tormented his emotions and ripped his soul part. Half of his blood.

Humans.

His child like body shook and he scrambled under the bed, hoping with all hope that they wouldn't find him there. He couldn't stand the way they abused him verbally and physically. It was like this every time the humans visited. They wanted the "abomination" to die.

"Hanyou! We know you're in there! You filthy half-blood!"

His child heart broke from the harsh insults. He'd never get used to such awful words. He was filthy, disgusting and downright a monster. The hanyou knew these things. Why did they have to be so cruel and shove it in his face?

Finally the door kicked open and Inuyasha could see the sandals of the men stomping their way into the hut him and his mother took refuge in. "Demon who stained they royal blood! Show yourself, creature of rot!" At the words, the little hanyou's eyes clenched tight as tiny fist dug into his palms. _Go away…._ He softly begged in his mind.

Suddenly the bed flipped over, revealing the child to the humans eyes. In an instant the child was up using his demon reflects. The human's eyes bored into his own golden ones. He could see all the disgust and hate they had for him. It was real. How could anyone love such as thing as him?

Without warning they charged at the young boy, not caring that he was just an innocent child. He needed to be dispatched from the world. But before they could drive a direct blow the little body jumped over the man's head just as they stuck their spears into the wall. Startled they spun around only to catch a glimpse of silver and red.

They went after him but it was too late. The child was long gone into the deep forbidden forest.

That was 50 years ago.

"Hime-Sama?" A women garbed in a servant kimono called softly to the young girl who was currently running a brush through her long raven hair. The princess turned her soft grey eyes to the servant. "Yes, Amaya-chan?" The servant the way her princess was being so familiar with her. "Your highness has called for you. He would like a word, Kago- I mean Hime-sama." Amaya and Kagome used to play as children and she used to call the Princess Kagome-Chan. The King found out and he wasn't so pleased with her. She was forbidden to call her anything but Hime-sama.

Kagome smiled from the slip of her servant, missing their childhood friendship that seemed so long ago. She remember the light that used to be inside Amaya's eyes, which now only sparkled on rare occasions.

The princess always made sure to keep the chan after Amaya's name, even though her father was disapproving. "Oh? That is rare. I haven't talked to my father for some time."

The servant nodded hesitantly. She couldn't help but notice that the princess hadn't moved an inch. Usually when the King called for someone they had better get in gear for not wanting to anger the King. "Excuse me Hime-sama..But the King said it was urgent." Amaya prompted.

The princess stood then and brushed out her elegant kimono. Her father was an impatient man "Understood." She said. And with that the princess made her way out of the sliding door, her sandals clacking against the wooden floor.

Whatever her father wanted it seemed pretty important to be wanting to confront her with it.

Kagome lifted her knuckles to the sliding door, gracefully flicking her wrist for a light knock. She would do anything to keep her father in a good mood. And if that meant being the princess he wanted her to be? So be it. "You may enter." The Kings bold baritone like voice called from behind the door. Kagome then gently placed her hand on the slide of the door and pushed it open neatly. Just like a princess.

"Daughter." Her father called beckoning her inside.

Kagome nodded and bowed her head low to the King. He was currently in his scroll room. Her mother no where in sight. That was strange to Kagome. Usually her mother would attend their rare family "meetings."

"Kagome. You are now seventeen years old." He stated and the princess did nothing but nod to her King. She was sitting in front of him with her head lowered. "Yes Father." He stroked his pointy beard for a moment before speaking again. "Well, your mother and I discussed this…." Kagome would have snorted if she could. Her father never discussed things with her mother. "And we agreed that you are to take a husband."

As much as it should have startled Kagome, it didn't. She had been expecting this. The only thing that remotely surprised her was the fact that they hadn't done this sooner. By now all of the lady's of high birth were married, it was a mystery to her why she wasn't. " I understand." Something panged in her heart. But the young girl ignored it. She had learned at a young age that when you're born of royal blood, your feelings and emotions were never first.

"I'm glad." The King smiled smugly while wallowing in the power he had over her. She was a hard one to break, his daughter. "We've made the preparations. Since your younger brother is heir we have decided to marry you to another Prince. It took us awhile to find someone who would be inheriting a Kingdom. Prince Akitoki Hojo."

Well that explained why she wasn't married yet. Her father always had to have the best of the best.

"You'll be leaving in the morning. Servants are packing up as we speak." He insensitively stated as if what he was saying wasn't something so life changing. Fire spiked inside of her stomach and this time the princess's head did lift. Grey's clashed with grey's, the only thing Kagome had inherited from her father. His eyes. "Excuse me?"

The Kings thin brow lifted at her demeanor. "You're not getting any younger Kagome. And we're extremely lucky Hojo accepted the offer. The wedding will be in a month's time. You need to be there preparing for everything. Kagome, you _**will**_ be leaving first thing in the morning." She opened her mouth to protest but the King's eyes flashed a stormy grey as if daring her to say anything more. It wasn't a demand. It was a statement.

Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from lashing out at the King. Why hadn't they given her more time to prepare herself?

Dismissing herself in an unprincess like fashion, Kagome didn't bother saying a goodbye. She rushed out the door like the devil was at her heels. How could her own blood be so demanding and cruel. She passed some servants in the hall who were shocked to see their princess barricade her way through. But Kagome didn't care about her image at the moment.

At least she thought that they would give her some time before throwing her into a different life style. As long as Kagome could remember she had lived in this very palace. It was her home and now it was being ripped away from her. In a months time she wouldn't be Princess Higurashi Kagome. But Queen Hojo! Was she even ready to be a Queen? Did she even want to be one…

That night Kagome forced herself to sleep. She refused to cry at this point. With her head buried in the pillow she screamed out all her frustrations but never did the tears fall. In the morning her life was going to take a new flip.

Morning came to soon for the Princess. Ayama-Chan woke her and dressed her for her trip. It pained her to leave her friend and she could tell in Ayama's eyes that she was going to miss her. They never did get to say a proper goodbye because of her Mother and Father. Breakfast was filled with joy for the proud parents. Her brother was grumpy at her leaving but her Father simply hushed him and told him that he should be happy for his "dear sister."

After breakfast she was off in the carriage. Guards around her on their horses to keep her safe. There had been many rumors of bandits lately and they didn't want their prized possession (Kagome) harmed. Her departure was simple and wasn't filled with sorrowful goodbyes. Souta bid her farewell and good luck and from the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw Ayama wave from the window.

"Hiya!" The riders called at the same time and Kagome was jerked forwards by the horses. It had been awhile since she road in a carriage. The princess sighed, she would rather just ride a horse. Of course that wasn't "proper."

Hours passed with only a few stops. It was the longest ride she had to endure. 10 hours in the cramped carriage wasn't her way of wanting to spend a day. 'This would have been great if I had my own horse.' She thought to herself. At least she could see the castle in view. It was a rather impressive size but it was nothing like her own.

The carriage came to a complete stop and she could hear the drivers speaking to the men at the gate. They handed them a royal message. It took awhile for it to get approved but eventually they let them pass. A horn boomed in the background to announce her arrival. Her stomach tingled with nerves. She had no idea what these people were going to be like. Was Hojo like her father? She prayed not.

Not wanting to see the figures waiting at the entrance of the palace, Kagome kept herself in the carriage now pushing the shades down. Would they think her improper for wanting the sun to beat down upon her face? (Props to those who know where I got that lyric from. )

The carriage stopped once again in front of the palace and Kagome felt her heart fluttering in her chest. She didn't know how to act, how to speak. Her fingers trembled and the door opened. Relieved to see it was her driver she smiled. The chubby looking man with long black hair held out his hand for the princess. Kagome accepted it, her kimono falling over both of their hands. He lead her out but she kept her head ducked not wanting her future husband to disapprove of her looks.

"Princess Kagome." A soft males voice called. "Lift your head, would you?"

His voice encouraged her and she did just as that. What she saw shocked her.

Hojo was much younger than she expected him to be. He looked around 28 or maybe 30. His eyes were a nice blue and his hair a sandy brown color. It was pulled in a bow at the top of his head. He smiled to her and Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"Rumor's of your beauty were indeed true." She couldn't help but blush at the comment. Kagome had never heard of such a thing. At least her King would be polite. She bowed and he did the same before taking her hand lightly in his own. "I know this seems abit rushed but please make yourself comfortable in your new home. Sango will be your new personal servant. Let me introduce you."

Servants back at her past home were very plain looking. Not extremely beautiful and not extremely ugly. But the woman before her could rival those of royal blood. She had long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with light pink eye-shadow covering her eyes lids. Her kimono wasn't anything special but she still looked exquisite. "Princess Kagome, this is Sango. She will be taking care of your needs from now on. And as much as I hate to leave I have some business to attend to. Sango will show you around. I will see you at dinner dear."

When Hojo left the scene it became very awkward for Kagome. Here she was staring at one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. Sango didn't even know how much she was affecting her. "Princess?" Sango questioned boldly causing Kagome to snap out of her trance.

"Err, Right. Sango. Would you mind showing me to my room.. My servants have many things to unpack.." She didn't want to sound pompous but she knew her servants were tired from their travel. Even if they were men.

Sango nodded with a lifted brow. She was confused why her princess didn't just command her. It didn't matter if she minded it or not.

Kagome and the servants followed Sango to her room. Her old home was very Japanese oriented. This home had a more western look to it. The walls were made of stone and the rooms actually had single wooden doors. Kagome suspected Hojo must have some western blood in him.

The group stopped in front of the door and the servants quickly entered. Kagome and Sango stayed out in the hall to let them finish unpacking her stuff. They would be leaving as soon as dinner was over. When they confirmed that that were done. Kagome entered the room, shocked to find that it also had a western style to it. In all of her years of life she had never seen a bed such as this. It looked extremely comfy. If it wasn't for Sango's watchful caramel eyes she would have jumped into it. "This room is beautiful! Isn't it Sango!"

Sango smiled, already liking the new Princess. It was clear that she was kind and didn't care that she was of higher blood. She treated Sango as if she were an equal. "Just wait till you see Hojo-sama's room." A pretty blushed married the princess face at Sango comment. 'Which won't be for a month." Kagome quickly added.

The princess wanted to explore more of her room and she discovered a nice looking balcony that out looked a vast forest. Without caring about elegance she opened the doors and leading to it. She was amazed at how ancient and green the forest looked. Something in her heart screamed at her. A tugging feeling she had never felt before. She wanted to enter the forest and.. Find something.

A chuckling from behind her shocked her out of her amazement. Sango was grinning at the look on the princess's face. Kagome wasn't ashamed and just turned her eyes back to the sea of green. "it's the most beautiful forest I have ever seen!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Indeed it's beautiful. But also the most deadly. Our hunters don't hunt in that direction Kagome." Neither one of them noticed she forgot to add sama to the end of her name. "The forbidden forest it's called. People who enter come back with deathly stories." Kagome wanted to disagree. The forest that she was gazing upon made her some how feel safe.

"What kind of stories?" Kagome mumbled innocently and obviously curious.

Sango let out another chuckle. "The Golden eye's is the most famous monster around here. Half man and half monster. Ugliest thing anyone could gaze upon. Sharp fangs that could bite through your skin. Claws that could easily tear you apart. My father saw his eyes once in the shadows and he swore he would never enter the forest again. Personally I have never been in there. To many enraged demon's for me." Sango added with a wink.

As much as the story was supposed to scare her it didn't. The urge to explore that vast forest was still eating at her heart. "Would be nice to at least get a glimpse inside." She mumbled under her breath though Sango couldn't hear.

Sango dressed Kagome for dinner. Which was more eventful than breakfast. Kagome met her soon to be father in law. He was grumpy man who obviously had western blood in him. The current queen was quiet and kind. It was clear who Hojo took after. The dinner was a different taste but she liked it enough to almost finish her plate. When dinner was finished, Hojo was kind enough to walk her to her room, Sango trailing behind them.

"Goodnight Kagome-Sama." He stated before taking her hand and placing his lips upon it.

The princess wanted to rip her skin away from his moist lips but held back even though her fingers twitched uncomfortably. He left and she was grateful.

Sango offered to dress her for bed but Kagome dismissed her. She wanted to be alone for the time being. After dressing she snuggled into the comfy bed and drifted off to sleep.

Deep in the forest a rabbit enjoyed his leafy meal unaware of the predator that watched him with a sharp gaze. It didn't even have time to think before it was pounced and its neck was cracked, giving it an instant death. Summer's were great for hunting.

A man who appeared to be 19 years old held the rabbit by its ears. Heading back to the abandoned shack in which he dwelled. The deeper he was in the forest the better. No one could touch him here. Even the Demon's had hightailed their asses out of the area in fear of the threat.

This man wasn't a demon nor a human. He was a Hanyou. A half demon.

For 50 years he had been in this forest ever since the attack in his own home. If they didn't want him around then he would stay away.

He ignored the lonely feeling he got from the thought. It had been 50 years since he had even _talked to anyone. Aside from the brief flashes of hunters who dared enter his forest he hadn't really come face to face with anyone. _

_His name was Inuyasha. _


	2. Monster, How should I feel?

**Hey, three reviews. I suppose that's not so bad for a first chapter!**

**I just want you guys to know that I don't know much about the history of Japan. Just brief things. So this has nothing to do with history. It's my fan fiction and its my world. I can make it any way I want. And if you don't like it then you can take you and your history degree out of here.**

**In The Eyes Of The Beholder**

**Chapter Two: Monster, How should I feel?**

It had been a week since Kagome had moved into the palace. Hojo was as nice as ever. He always seemed to try to make Kagome as comfortable as possible.

The poor princess found that she couldn't stand to be around him for more than 5 minuets.

Honestly she could say he was a nice man, something completely different from her father. It was a great change but he was just so..

_Dull._

It was easy to make an excuse so she could escape. It wasn't a bad life but it wasn't a good one either. She figured it was a better option than having an abusive husband or downright controlling one. She could live her life this way. _There are worse things. _In-fact Hojo was incredibly caring. But their conversations never lasted long. Kagome would find herself blocking him out as he spoke. His voice going through an ear and out the other.

Sango and her had become close in the past seven days. It reminded her of Amaya and how much she missed her old servant. But Sango was growing on her more and more. She had always wondered what it was like to have an older sister and somehow she felt that in Sango. When people weren't around they would drop their honorifics and just act like two normal people getting to know each other as friends. Kagome also learned that Sango was great in combat, something Sango had learned from her father. Often Kagome would watch the older girl practice in the court yard. It was interesting to see a woman in the armor and clothes that Sango dressed it. Even more shocking was the giant boomerang on Sango's back. It looked impossible to haul around but Sango did it as if it weighed nothing. But she had yet to see her use it.

The forest still attracted her gaze when she was alone. Sango had caught her looking and would disapprove of her doing so. She said that curiosity killed the cat.

It was a beautiful day out and the sun was shinning brightly. Most of the nobles remanded inside in fear of the sun tanning their beautiful skin. Naturally, Kagome and Sango decided to stay outside for the day. With the princess under the shade of the trees (Hojo insisted that she stay out of the sun.), she watched her maid throw a few good right hooks and a jumping high kick. If only Kagome could learn something so wondrous.

When Sango wasn't looking, Kagome's eyes would shift to the forest longingly. If only she could just step inside for a moment. If she could explore just the smallest amount of it's beauty. What did the forest hide from her grey gaze? What was inside? Kagome was dying to know.

An hour pasted and Sango was now covered in her own sweat and dying to clean herself up. "Kagome!" She called, getting the girls attention. "I'm going to head inside. Would you like come with?" The princess rose a brow and shook her head. She was enjoying the great outdoors and she wanted to avoid Hojo at all cost. "I think I should stay out here. I'll be in later." Sango nodded but narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Don't do anything crazy." She said.

"You think I would do something crazy Sango?"

The maid looked to the forest and back at her, brows knitting together. "Yes I do. Remember what I told you. Curiosity killed the cat!" Kagome rolled her eyes at her new friend. As much as she should be annoyed , Kagome was completely content with the way Sango and her would converse. It was like having a real friend for the first time. "Yes, mother dearest." Kagome uttered. Sango didn't look quite satisfied but there was nothing more that she could do. "Well, dinner will probably be done soon. Don't be to late."

She left and Kagome was alone for the time being. It was nice to feel relaxed with her back to the tree. The day was hot and she was thankful for the small cool breezes that would brush through her hair. At first she was completely content in just relaxing under the tree but the woods again captured her gaze. It was just so enchanting to her. It pulled at her like a force and it wasn't going to be ignored. _I'll just take a small look. What could it hurt. Besides, I'm not a cat. _

That day was uneventful for the half demon. Currently he was patrolling his land, marking the area with his scent. After all the years in the woods Inuyasha learned to depend on his instincts to help him stay alive. He lived for nothing but purpose. A feeling inside of him wouldn't allow him to die. Demon's knew to stay away from his domain. And those who ignored his warnings were cut down. Survival was the key.

How many years had it been since he had left the ways of society. He was so toned to the woods that he didn't even remotely act civilized. He let the animals raise him, let the animal inside of him surface. It was the only way to protect himself.

Jumping from tree to tree, Inuyasha was suddenly hit with a scent that made him falter. If it wasn't for his amazing demon blood and perfect balance he would have fallen from the tree. Instead he landed on the ground with grace. Shooting his head up in the air, he took in a good whiff of the scent that assaulted his nose. It was the most astonishing thing he had ever smelt.

It had been so long since he had smelt something completely and utterly female. It was a human woman he realized causing a growl to lift from his throat. A human dared to enter his forest again! He snarled and tried to ignore the way her scent was affecting his heart. Without hesitation he took off in the direction of the scent.

Her scent was getting closer and it was getting hard for him to think. At first he was willing to let her pay for bluntly disturbing his territory. But the closer he got the more his judgment seemed to diminish. He stopped for a moment and waited for her to come into his vision. Hiding in the trees above he watched as the girl came in view. His senses went wild and he had the abrupt urge to pull her into his arms. To lace her with his scent. It made him feel strange and somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't understand these feelings and never had he had them before. Why was his heart beating so fast at the site of her? Why did she seem so .. Beautiful?

Her hair was dark and rich, he could only imagine burring himself into the locks. Her eyes were wide and grey, shooting from left to right in fear. He could see that she was scared and most likely lost. What was such a wondrous creature doing out in the woods?

"Sango's going to kill me… if I don't die out here.."

His body shuddered from the sound of her voice and a low growl admitted from his throat. It was like a soft melody and all he could do was watch her with his with a burning gaze. Why did he feel so.. Attracted to a human!

As she continued down the path, Inuyasha followed her. Watching her with intense golden eyes. Fascinated by the way she moved. He wanted to walk along side with her. How would if feel to have her talk to him with such a voice? But she was human… A low whimper escaped his throat and the ears on top of his head flattened. She wouldn't like what she saw. He was an ugly monster, undeserving of such a beautiful human. If only he could just keep her in this forest forever. He would watch her day and night. But he knew this wasn't where she belonged and he.. Had to help her find her way back.

Inuyasha then jumped from the tree and into the bushes next to her to hide himself. The human was going completely the wrong way and he had to figure out a way to make her turn around. She paused for a moment and looked to the bush. For a moment he thought she could see him. Her eyes stared at the bush as if she were staring straight into his eyes. "Hello?" She stepped forwards coming closer. At that moment inuyasha had never felt so scared in his life. After the years of accepting the fact that he was a monster and that human's didn't appreciate his appearance, he had gotten over what people thought about him. But he was scared to death of what he was in her eyes. What creature would she come up with in those soft grey eyes. He curled his fists together and plunged his claws into his palm reminding him of what he was. She continued to make her way towards him and he let out a low yip before crawling his way into another bush.

He noted that the yip startled her but he smelt no fear coming from her any longer. In fact she smelt confused and curious. He again yipped lowly and crawled into another bush, directing her to the human land. To his satisfaction she complied and began to follow him. It continued like this for about a half an hour. She spoke no words as they ventured through the forest. Soon Inuyasha spotted the opening to the humans land. The sun was shinning through the trees as it began to set. A gasp to his right startled him. At first he was afraid that she had caught his appearance but to his relief he noticed that she was staring at the clearing.

The sun was shinning on her making her look unworldly. Her black hair was shinning with a golden hue giving it a lushes look, eyes sparked with life and beauty. Bright pale cheeks were gleaming, begging to be caressed. An uncomfortable feeling twisted inside of his stomach. She was so enchanting to him. Why did he have to be so fascinated with her when he knew she would scream from just a look at him.

Deciding it was time to leave he vanished from the bush and into higher grounds so that he could see her off. He watched as she looked around for a moment before letting out a disappointed sigh. So, she had wanted to see him. He wasn't going to let that ever happen. Not in a million years. With disappointment the female human descended from the woods and back into the world were he would never belong, taking his heart with her. Unknowingly to the both of them.

"Kagome! I can't believe you went in those woods! You could have gotten lost. What if golden eyes had eaten you! Do you know how _**worried**_ I was! Not to mention Hojo's been a mess! You missed dinner! If you hadn't come out we were going to send people in there to fetch you! Which could also have resulted in MANY deaths. The King is furious and the poor Queen had to deal with his awful ranting. Damnit.. KAGOME are you listening?"

The princess's head shot up at mention of her name. Sango and her were in her room currently dressing for bed. After she had left the forest she came in contact with the King's guards. It surprised her for a moment and even more shocked to see Sango there. The female warrior announced that she would escort the princess back. When she returned, Hojo was nothing but a babbling fool. His eyes were puffy from tears and he was asking her so many questions at once. Was she hurt? What happened? Did you get lost? Are you hungry? Should I have a servant pour you a bath? Do you need medical attention? She simply stated that she was fine and tired. As hungry as she was she wanted to get as far away from Hojo as possible. She asked Sango to take her to bed. Which she regretted because as soon as the bedroom door had closed behind them Sango had done nothing but lecture her. "Look, I've had along day and I am sorry that I worried you Sango. I just.. I don't know what came over me. I just feel the need to be in there. It was scary but it was exciting."

Sango's eyes flamed at her words. "Kagome! I don't want you to go in there ever again! You're lucky you weren't killed!" The princess nodded but looked down at her feet. _'When did toes become so fascinating?'_

Sango sighed. She knew Kagome wasn't listening to her anymore. Nothing could get through to this girl about that damned forest. The maid was just going to have to keep a closer eye on her. Who knows what could happen the next time Kagome decided to "explore."

"Well, Kagome I think it's been along day for all of us. I think we both deserve to get some sleep." Kagome nodded gratefully and bid Sango a goodnight. The older woman scoffed and shut the door behind her, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

_What was that in the bushes? Or who…_ She thought to herself , flopping down on her bed. The princess was completely intrigued with what had happened in the forest. At first she was just exploring near the border, having a wonderful time. A bunny had even graced her a visit. It was so beautiful inside that she just had to see more. It was as if she belonged there. Something was calling to her and still did. Not to mention the stranger that helped her. He or She was hiding and she didn't get a very good look at the person. Someone had helped her. Someone had lived in that forest for so long to know were exactly to go. But who was this person? She wanted to know more than anything. It was ripping inside of her mind. They say that people never survived, that a golden eyed monster would eat you before you could blink. Yet this person managed to live in such a place. But how?

Kagome would get some answers, even if she had to enter that forest again. She knew it was going to be harder this time. That people would be watching her from now on. But they couldn't possibly be around for to long. Soon her eyes began to drift close. She dreamed of a green forest and a mysterious person that night.

Inuyasha sighed as he laid his back on the roof of his shack. His gaze was looking up at the stars in wonder. Something so great had made its way into his life for a brief moment and was taken away just like that. It was enough for him though. Just to be able to see her face was like a treasure. He was comfortable with never seeing her again. It hurt his chest but.. He didn't want her to see him.

Thanks for the reviews!

Unknown Person who reviewed first: I'm glad that you wanted more. I wrote you a chapter. Its not as long as I wanted it to be but this is all I could do. I got my point across. Hopefully the next chapter is longer and better.

Baylee1100: Well this is what happened. Not the best but its all I could come up with. I hope you liked it. I want to take this story slower than the last one I did. Hopefully you liked it!

Daichilover: I am so surprised to see you reading my story AGAIN! You're such an amazing reviewer! Thank you for your support and once again it was YOUR review that drove me to update again. After I failed you on the last story! I really hope that you like this one. I think it will be better because it has a plot. Maybe I'll write His Reality later on in life when I have found a plot for it.


	3. By her side

**So five reviews isn't bad, considering how fast I update. I'm not busy and I just have a crazy drive for this story. I have so much I want to write about but I don't want to rush the plot. Please tell me in reviews if you think I am taking it to fast. If you say that I am going to slow then that's good. I want it to be slow but not horribly so. Sorry guys but I want them to develop a relationship first. And if I go to fast I usually just give up the story and I don't end up liking it. I just want something that has a storyline. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chappy! On with the show! **

**IMPORTANT: Im not bashing on Hojo. I just made him this way in the story for progress purpose. I actually think Hojo's chara in the show/manga is quite charming and sweet. But if I want the story to progress then I need to make him this way. Don't hate!**

**Author Note: I just want you guys to know that I don't know much about the history of Japan. Just brief things. So this has nothing to do with history. It's my fan fiction and its my world. I can make it any way I want. And if you don't like it then you can take you and your history degree out of here.**

**In The Eyes Of The Beholder**

**Chapter 3: By her side**

It had only been a day since Inuyasha's eyes had gazed upon the beautiful women he had met in the forest. A day and yet it had felt like an eternity. Last night he had thought it had been enough just to see her once but his instincts were going haywire. Something in his gut begged and pleaded with him to go and find her himself. He willed himself to ignore it.

It wasn't like she would come back after getting lost in the forest. When humans got scared they seemed to be traumatized by it. Somehow that thought wasn't so pleasant to him.

Idly, Inuyasha laid himself in a tree branch, out looking the forest. His leg hung over the edge, swinging back and fourth lazily. He couldn't get her out of his mind and it was driving him mad. Never had he ever reacted to a human like this. What made her so different?

His eyes closed and his breath hitched when her face appeared behind his eyes lids. Again, his heart sped up and it stomach wrenched. Unconsciously, his claws had dug into the bark of the tree branch. God, he just wanted to be by her side.

Suddenly he shot forwards and braced himself on the branch. Eyes wide, he leaned forwards. His breath was coming out ragged as if he was having trouble breathing. The reaction of seeing her face scared him and he quickly jumped from the tree. With demonic speed he rushed through the forest trying to keep her off of his mind, easily dodging the tree that zipped past him. When he found that it wasn't working he tried to push himself harder and faster. This human wench was not getting out of his head!

Coming to a complete stop the inu-hanyou paused for a moment letting out exasperated breaths. How long had he been running? He didn't know, grey eyes were still swirling through his mind. Groaning, Inuyasha placed his forehead against a tree. She was going to be the death of him.

A sneeze erupted from the Princess causing three people at the breakfast table to pause and stare at her in astonishment. To Kagome's embarrassment those people consisted of her future husband and future in-laws. She blushed in shame for disrupting the quiet and awkward breakfast. The King was displeased with her. His distaste for the advent that had taken place yesterday was pretty obvious. The Queen nervously played with her fingers, afraid of what was going to happen. Hojo looked at her in concern as if she had broken a bone or something drastic had happened to her. "Do you need to see the royal physician Kagome-Hime?" Hojo asked in concern. The king answered for her. "Of course not." Although the words weren't harsh it felt like a blow to her stomach.

So maybe it wasn't a good idea just to take off in the woods.

But she needed to see it! Why didn't anyone understand. They couldn't feel the pull she felt when she gazed upon its green mass. It was calling for her. Scratching at her head and begging her to enter its depth.

"Actually Hojo I feel rather under the weather. If I may excuse myself." before anyone could answer, she was up on her feet. "I'm going to take a walk. Don't worry I'll have Sango with me." Hojo looked like he was about to protest but Kagome quickly escaped out the door. She could hear the Kings frustrations behind her. So. She wasn't exactly the Princess they thought she was. Well, they better get used to it. Life it to short just to sit around a table in silence. Especially a horribly awkward one.

The entrance to the palace was within her view and she made her way towards it. It wasn't a surprised to see Sango there waiting for her. "Planning on going anywhere Kagome?" Sango's voice sounded excusing and suspicious. The princess smiled at her nervously and opened the door to be greeted with another beautiful day. "Just for a walk."

"Mhm.."

She laughed at her older friend before gently taking her hand and lacing her fingers inbetween her own. "Come on Sango. The day is beautiful. The sun is shinning! I don't want to be in a bad mood and I know you don't So let's just forget about the forest business." Sango rolled her eyes but gripped Kagome's hand tight within her own. She was afraid if she let go, the princess just might take off. Why was it so hard to keep a Princess out of the woods? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? They couldn't get any other princess to step foot in one. Let alone the forbidden forest. But Sango knew that Kagome was different and that was what she had liked so much about her.

"Sango, it's wonderful in there." Her eyes stared at the forest with longing, her heart swelling up. "I know it sounds crazy but.. I think I belong in there." Out of no where, Sango knocked the princess down on her knees, crouching in front of her with a serious expression on her face. "No one belongs there."

Kagome face twisted at the notion. Then why was she rescued by a complete stranger? To know such a forest so well you would either need a compass.. Or years of experience. Kagome had a feeling this person didn't need a compass. "But there was someone in there." The princess mumbled under her breath causing Sango to pause.

The older women sat in the grass next to her, giving her a strange but curious look. "What do you mean there was someone in there?" Kagome chewed on her bottom lip and looked around to see if anyone was listening. She wanted to keep her "mystery" savoir a secret. "I didn't exactly see them.. They kinda just guided me back.." Perplexed, Sango encouraged her to continue. "Well, I went deeper than I was supposed to.." The maid opened her mouth to lecture her but Kagome continued. "And I somehow ended up lost. Then I heard a noise in a bush. I wasn't attacked Sango! I was helped. I want to thank that person…" Her eyes turned to look at the forest.

The older women sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what to think of that Kagome. I mean.. come on. You got lucky the first time but.. Who knows what will happen the second time! The golden eyed monster _is _in there Kagome. And maybe you were hearing things.."

Kagome shrugged and laid her back down in the grass, staring up at the beautiful clear sky. Maybe Sango was right and she was being rather rash and impulsive. But there was one thing Kagome just never ignored and that was her gut feeling. "I just don't think its dangerous." She had expected Sango to begin to lecture her again but the other woman only laughed as if she had said something extremely hilarious. "You have got to be the craziest Princess I have ever met."

Kagome smiled. "Whats wrong with that? I'd like to know."

It was late-afternoon now and Kagome still hadn't found a way to get into the forest. Hojo was keeping her busy with wedding preperations and somehow she knew it was on purpose. With her hands full she didn't have time to simply wonder-off. Also there was Sango who had been be her side alllll day. It was kinda irriating, as much as she liked Sango she still needed some space.

A knock came to the door of her bedroom causing Kagome to pause in her work. They wanted her to draw up a dress and so far she had a blank page. It was looking good she thought to herself with a snort. "Come in!" Sango called as Kagome carefully placed her hands over the paper to hide it from ones view. Soon the door opened to reveil Hojo. "How are things coming?" She glanced at her blank piece of paper then back into his brillant blues. "It's coming along." Kagome hesitantly smiled at him hoping to distract him from the topic. "Is there anything you need? Hojo-sama." The older man blushed like a school boy and fiddled with the pockets of suit. "N-nothing, I just wanted to see your beautiful face to be honest." Kagome would have barfed but instead she let her smile widen. "What a lovely pleasure." She forced out and noticed Sango snickering in the backround. As much as she wanted to shoot Sango an evil glare, she held back for Hojo's sake. "And well, I was wondering if you wanted to stroll the border of the forest tomorrow. I've heard that you're quite fasinated with it.. A-and.. I just don't want you to enter it for safey purposes. The border isn't dangerous and I'm sure it will satify your ..strange curiosity." The princess knew she should have felt grateful but for some reason she only felt insulted. How she wanted to deny him but of course she didn't. "Sounds splended." The soon to be King beamed with happiness. "Great. After breakfast. it's a date." He gave her a kiss to the hand and left with a small goodnight.

"Well that was eventful." The princess mumbled, banging her head down on her vanity.

The next morning after breakfast she found herself in the company of her bethroled instead of Sango. Karma was coming back to bite her for getting irriated with Sango presence. Now she had to deal with an over sensitive prince. With Sango, Kagome could be herself and with Hojo she was just this silly little princess who had a "strange curiosity" for the woods.

"Gosh, I really can't stand this weather." Hojo complained swatting at a fly that zipped past his face. "How do you and Sango do this everyday. With the wedding coming up though you'll be busy so I think you should be spending more time inside after today." She didn't know if that was a command or not. Either way it still made her annoyed. But he was right with the wedding coming up in three weeks she would be inside planning. Not to mention she hadn't even started on the dress layout.

Hojo continued to complain about unnecessary things while they strolled the border. Kagome had began to ignore him after the aweful statement. He was to pompous to notice that her gaze was now only for the woods. Again that fluttery feeling erupted inside of her. How she wanted to ditch the babbling moron and escape to the treeful embrace.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something red suddenly flash through the tree causing her to gasp. Hojo stopped and gripped her hand tightly in fear. He was shaking and pulling her in front of him. What kind of man hid behind a woman when they were faced with danger. "Don't worry Hojo-sama. I just remembered that I needed to tell Sango something important." She quickly lied hopping that he wouldn't call for the guards. Embarrassed from being such a coward, Hojo stepped in front of her, hoping to cover it up. Kagome didn't buy it for one second. "Right, Well I have had enough of the forest for one day. Shall we Kagome-Hime?" Hojo then offered his arm for her too take, which she did unwillingly. As they descended from the border, Kagome couldn't help but look back one more time. But there was so flash of red through the trees, much to her disappointment. There had to be someone in there. Someone who saved her life.

She was going to thank that person.

Inuyasha surprised himself by hanging around the border of the forest. Usually he hadn't stayed in this area for more than a few minuets or of what was necessary. But he had actually stayed the _night_ here. The half-demon knew it was because of a certain woman. A certain woman who he wished he had never met and yet was grateful for her sudden apperance in his woods.

Not only did he stay the night but he had been here all morning. What was wrong with him? Did he honestly think or have hope that he would see her somehow. The castle and village in the distance told him that was where she belonged. He would never step a foot out of this forest. It was the world that sheltered him from the humans. They could keep their world full of hate and he would keep his world full of solitute.

But they had something he so desperately wanted. Wanted more then the air that he breathed. They had _her. _

The demon inside of him growled lowly and itched at his head, begging to come out. Easily the hanyou ignored it. He couldn't every well just baricate himself into the human village and steal her, what good would that do to either of them? His demon purred at the idea and he barked at himself. Besides she was also a human a creature of hate and greed. He would not be over come by them ever again not even for her.

He disregarded how his demon began to howl and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the forest. It calmed him some. Till he took in a scent that he thought he would never smell again. His eyes shot open and he was off before he had time to think. His legs moved on their own in the direction of the scent. Why did she have to affect his way of thought?

When she came in view through the tree Inuyasha couldn't help the beating in his heart. It seemed to do that often now. She was just as lovely as ever. So mysterious to his wonderous gaze. He had no idea what she was like however he was dying to figure out. Her face looked bored and he could smell that she was irriated. Why wouldn't she enter? It was strange to him how close she was but yet she seemed to stay a safe distance away from the woods. That was intell another scent filled his nose.

His nostrils flared at the male scent that mixed in with the womans. He wanted nothing more than to rip them apart. Inuyasha was so distracted by the beauty of her smell that he hadn't noticed the aweful one next to it. A growl ripped through him as he watched from his perch on the tree. (Is he a bird demon now? Lol) His eyes flashed red for a moment then back to glorious gold. Afraid that he might close control, Inuyasha bit down on his lip.

Golden eyes moved as he watched them walk forwards. The male was talking and the woman was silent much to Inuyasha's disappointment. How he desperately needed to hear that lovely voice. Carefully, he shot to the next tree, following them in curiosity. If that male did anything to the girl he would jump out and attack him for such a crime. He didn't know why he felt the need to protect her but it wasn't going to be ignored anytime soon.

A feeling of jealous creeped inside of him and it was a feeling he didn't understand. All he knew was that he wanted to be that human. How he wished at that very moment that he was born with such a pure blood. If he was, would he be able to walk down a forest line with such a beautiful woman? His ears dropped unhappily and he would have whined if it wasn't for the fact that the girls eyes then turned to looked at the forest with..fondness? He stared directly into them, imagining that she was looking at him with those emotions.

He jumped to the next tree only to be started by the womans gasp. He stilled and creeped back father into the woods. Inuyasha knew that she hadn't seen him fully but she must have caught a small glimsp of him. Not wanting to stay around any longer he took off in the opposite direction. His life was on line and he didn't want to see the man try and protect her from.. Him. He would never hurt her and the thought of someone protecting her from him made him sick. Plus they could report him to other humans. It was just always better to leave things behind.

With new emotions and less understanding, Inuyasha rushed back to the sanctuary of his shack. It was his home and he didn't need anyone but himself. Forever he was destined to be alone. To keep himself from getting hurt or killed he didn't mind living this sort of life. He was lost to the woods and he liked it that way. There was no need to be apart of the society that rejected him.

However, as the hanyou laid back down on the rotting roof he couldn't help but feel a deep pain in his heart. A remorse for something he had lost. But he just didn't understand what he had lost. He had everything he had ever needed.

Right?

Kagome found her face to face with the door of the Queen's study. The day had been long and she still hadn't come up with a layout for her dress. It was mostly due to the fact that she was distracted by the red flash she had saw. It was the person who guided her through the forest, no doubt about it. She was so close to that person yet so far away. How she wanted to just dash from the kingdom, find her hero and thank them for their selfless deed.

But she had a wedding to plan and a favor to ask.

Gently she knocked on the Queen's door, knowing that she took tea at this time in her study. A soft "come in" came from the walls and Kagome slowly entered. The Queen was sitting on a well furished couch, sipping at her tea elegantly. Her personal maid was standing before her with a book open. Two pairs of eyes staring at her in question. "Hello Kagome-Hime" The queen started, giving her a light and kind smile. "Would you care for some tea and poetry?" Kagome helped herself to a spot next to the Queen, hoping that she didn't seem rude. She had wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "Actually, I was wondering if you could design my dress." The princess bluntly stated, surprising the Queen. Before she could answer Kagome began to explain herself. "I don't think I can come up with anything but a simple dress." The Queen set down her tea and let out a soft sigh. "Yes Kagome-Hime but you can't expect me to do everything now. As the future Qu-" The princess quickly cut her off. "I promise that this will be the only thing that I would like you to prepare." Her highness nodded and gently took Kagome's hands into her own. "Then I will. But I need you to understand that as a Queen you are going to have high responsibilities."

The sound of the Queens voice made Kagome nervous for a moment. The princess knew that she didn't know if she was ready to be a Queen yet. And the woman before her stared at her with such knowing brown eyes. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Wiggling in her seat she wretched her grey eyes away from the Queens. "You'll do just fine."

Without a word Kagome stood up and made her way out of the room. Not noticing the smile that the Queen had upon her face.

**Well, I made this chapter longer. I hope you guys liked it! Kagome and Inuyasha haven't met face to face but it will happen soon hopefully. And whats going to happen with the wedding? Its gonna play an extremely big role in this story! DUN DUN DUN. Im so evil. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Daichilover: I always love your reviews. I hope you like fast updates. Sometimes I like it slow but my drive for this story can't be stopped and I just want to write more and more. Maybe I'll wait a week before I post chapter four. But thanks to your wonder and encouraging reviews I always have a drive for it. Thank you for putting me on author alert. I don't have much confidence in my writing skills so knowing that I am on an author alert makes me feel much better about my skills. Im getting better too! I think this story is MUCH better than "His Reality" THANKS Dai-chan. :p**

**xXLinkWolfXx: You're so excited. But yes they will fall in love I don't think I am giving anything way but saying this. Ha. But it won't happen for awhile now. They have issues they need to settle. I hope that doesn't disappoint you. Hope you liked the chapter. The next one won't come out for another week unless you guys want it faster. I just don't want to rush you guys. Tell me what you think. Reviews are nice and I really really need them to keep my drive. Im so greatful for your review~**

**miss nobody: I've never been congratulated for completing a chapter. Hehe it was nice and thank you for it. But I updated! I hope you liked this chapter. I think its much better and _longer_ than chapter two. Anyways keep reading and reviewing. I want to know how much you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review! 3**

**Mika: Im so glad you love it. I really like it too. Just coming up with the characters are so much fun. The plot is going nice and steady just like I want it too. I have so much more to write and I don't know many chapters there are going to be. I updated quickly, I hope you don't mind that. I like suspense so I think I'll try to lay off the updates. But I won't take toooooooo long. If people don't update then you lose interest you know? Keep the reviews coming! Thanks for falling in love with it at such an early stage.**

**Greenteabook: Well, Ive made some progress. It's not much but its getting there. At least Kagome got to see a little glimpse of him right? They'll meet soon I just don't want to rush anything. Rushing things are bad bad bad bad news. I want this story to turn out well and not like my last one. Maybe it will help me come up with a plot for my older story. For now I just want to improve with this one. I really like this idea as well. Its not as unique as I wanted it to be but its coming along. Thank you for your support! **


	4. Assaulting

**Hey guy's since you didn't mind the fast updates I decided to continue with the pace. I hope you enjoy this chappy like you did the other ones. AND I got seven reviews! 'ELL yeah! So I won't publish the next chapter till I least get eight. **

**AN: I just want you guys to know that I don't know much about the history of Japan. Just brief things. So this has nothing to do with history. It's my fan fiction and its my world. I can make it any way I want. And if you don't like it then you can take you and your history degree out of here.**

**In The Eyes Of The Beholder**

**Chapter four: Assaulting**

It had been five days since Hojo took her out for the stroll. True to his words, Hojo had made sure that she was inside most of her time. Sango naturally stuck to her like glue. Wedding plans were being thrown in her face like a splash of water. If things couldn't get anymore frustrating, she hadn't been able to sneak into the woods at all. Nor had she had the time to thank her savoir for their good deed.

Kagome needed a break.

The Queen and her developed an interesting relationship these past few days. Kagome figured she was trying to train her for her new duties. She was giving her odd responsibilities and made sure Kagome was keeping up with the wedding plans. The Queen had already drawn out her dress which Kagome wasn't allowed to see till the wedding day. That didn't bother her so much. She wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing the dress that she would wear when she threw her life away.

Currently she was in the Queen's study, they were having tea like usual.

"Kagome dear. Would you lift your chin a little. Your stance is off and your back looks hunched." The Queen's flowered yet nagging like voice filled her ears.

She wanted to refuse the request but complied anyway. The reason she was hunched over was because all of the stress that was pushing her down. Could she handle being a Queen?

Probably not.

"That's good, you have a wonderful posture when you want, Darling."

"Thanks." Kagome politely said wanting to get out of this room as soon as possible.

Fortunately for her, her prayers were answered. Just then the queens personal maid decided to make a welcomed announcement.

Both ladies were shocked when the maid opened the door rather than knocking.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your highness but the King is in dire need of your assistance."

The Queen scoffed. "Men. What would we they do without us. Excuse me Kagome."

The princess nodded; keeping a fake smile on her face as the Queen made a fashionable exit.

And something particularly odd happened just then.

Kagome realized that she was alone.

Without hesitation she was on her feet like a cat after mouse. She didn't know when she would get her next chance but she wanted … no needed to get inside those woods. Out the door and down the halls, the princess made sure to keep herself unnoticed. If Sango saw her alone her plans would be completely ruined.

Successfully, she had made her way through the castle and out the door without any disruptions, much to her relief. Gratefully she took in a large breath of fresh air. The sky was grey and it looked as if it were about to rain but Kagome didn't care. Nothing would keep her away from this. Not even hell itself.

She shocked herself with an excited laugh and took off across the field. The princess wasn't out of danger yet. Sango or anyone could still catch her and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

When the entrance to the forest came into view Kagome paused for a moment, contemplating her actions. What if there was a golden eyed monster inside ready to eat her up at any chance that it got? The more rational part of her agreed. Obviously the people around her wanted to protect her from such a place.

There was still that person who needed to be thanked and for the life of her Kagome couldn't will herself to be afraid of the beautiful forest.

With that; she entered, leaving her duties and responsibilities behind her. The woodsy scent filled her being the moment she stepped inside. How could anyone have such a distaste for a place like this? She asked herself, taking in a giant whiff of it. She then turned to look at the castle behind her, grinning like a cat at her deviousness. No one could contain her and she was free here. Free to laugh, play, and.. Love.

Inuyasha was dozing on his shack unaware of the said princess's plans of escape. He was enjoying the cool breeze and grateful for the rain that would be coming in a few hours, he could smell it. Everything was becoming dry because of the past sunny days and he could go for some wet weather.

Plus it would help him distract himself from the beautiful woman; that not only haunted him in the day but also at night. Occasionally he had found himself at the border of the forest, hoping that she would be taking another stroll.

She never came.

Seeing as it was going to rain he was pretty positive that she wouldn't be walking at the border today. Tired of the everyday let down, Inuyasha decided that he would take a break and just relax. The frustration of not seeing her or smelling her delightful was taking a toll.

Lifting himself up lazily the Inu-hanyou jumped from his favorite spot on his shack. Just because he wasn't going to see her didn't mean that he wasn't busy. His stomach growled and that was all he needed to convince himself that it was time to hunt. A primal feeling surged inside of him and he took through the forest.

An hour later Inuyasha found his hunger satisfied in another rabbit. He cooked his meal and settled himself down to relax in a random branch to dine. Watching as the sun began to set; he felt his eye start to drift downwards. It wasn't because he was tired it was more of the fact that he had felt so tranquil.

A soft dot of water hit his ear and he flicked it in annoyance. The rain started in a light drizzle making its presence barely known. He could still smell the scents around him.

He took in a breath of the natural and earthy smell of that filled his senses. Barely registering the female scent that was combined with it now. For a moment he thought he was going crazy for smelling her in such a random place at an extremely random time. Till he heard a sharp feminine yelp in the distance.

Blinking in shock he watched at the woman of his dreams (literally) walk right underneath him. How she couldn't see the giant blob of red in the tree frazzled him. She was completely and utterly defenseless against anything that could attack her. It unnerved him.

"It's already sprinkling." She mumbled lowly, not wanting to drawl attention to herself.

Inuyasha's sucked in a large breath at the sound of her voice, liking the familiarity of it.

It had been a few hours since she had entered the forest and again she found that she was lost. Her savior was no where in site like she wanted the person to be. It was her first objective to find him and now she was just trying to find away out. Her sense of direction was off but she didn't want to go deeper by taking another route. Little did she know was that she was making her way deeper and deeper by the step.

Unknowingly to her a half demon in the trees followed her in excitement. He let his piercing eyes trail all over her form. He couldn't help that he was a growing man. A growing man that hadn't seen a woman in over 50 years.

A strange shudder crawled up and down her spine as she got the feeling that she was being watched. Gulping, the princess turned around to see if anyone was behind her but finding nothing, she turned forwards and continued on.

But the feeling never went away and it was making her nervous. All of Sango's warning began to play out in her head. She imagined a golden eyed beast stalking her like prey before finally jumping from the bushes. His claws and sharp teeth would sink into her and tear her apart, feasting on her flesh.

The smell of her fear assaulted his nose and sent his instincts off. He wanted to protect her from what she was afraid of. But he smelt no danger or threat.

"Why do I seem to always get myself into trouble?" by now she was sure that everyone at the castle was looking for her. She just hoped no one ventured into the forest. Oh how Sango was going to chew her ear off when she got back.

That's if she did get back.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile while she talked to herself. Some of the word's he didn't completely understand but it was intriguing none-the-less. From what he could remember his mother used to talk to herself like that when she didn't know he was looking.

His eyes dropped in pleasure from the bliss of watching her. Inuyasha was so concentrated on the angel that he had almost missed the scent of wolf demon. Much to his displeasure it was heading straight for the object of his desires.

He honestly hadn't wanted her to see him. Simply would have refused the devil himself if he had commanded him to reveal his hideousness to her beautiful orbs.

But if the wolf found her, Inuyasha was positive that it wouldn't give her a warm welcome.

He growled lowly at the thought of the wolf trying to take the life of the precious the woman.

Like hell he was going to let that happen!

With his mind settled, Inuyasha jumped from the tree's only to land right in front of the girl. He ignored the gasp of the woman behind him. The wolf would be coming in contact with them soon, he needed to be ready for the assaulting beast.

Kagome couldn't help but let out an astonished gasp when a flash of _red _jumped before her very eyes. The shock of the advent left her speechless. All she could see was his back and it was hunched in a protective stance.

He was the tallest man that she had ever seen in her life.

He had to be a good foot over her. But that wasn't the thing that shocked her the most. It was his dazzling silver hair. An urge to touch it surged through her. It looked tremendously soft yet disarrayed at the same time. She wondered what it would look like if she brushed out all those knots.

Eventually she got over her shock. "Hello?" Was this man her savior?

He responded by glancing behind him, flashing her with a _golden_ gaze. Her heart almost leapt out of her throat.

He barked before turning back to face in front of him. A furious growl began to rumble from his chest sounding dangerous and completely not human. It jumbled her nerves and Kagome took a small step back. What she hadn't anticipated was the responding growl that she heard in front of him.

Curious she bent her head to look past him which revealed a rather giant looking wolf. It seemed to be the size of a horse more than a wolf.. It's sharp teeth were bared and its hackles were raised in a threatening posture. The princess let out a little meep. Fear was dripping and crashing inside of her like rapids in a river. She was frozen and afraid for her life.

With a scream she took off in the opposite direction.

Her shrilling scream made Inuyasha flinch and turned back to try and calm her down. But he just watched as she booked it in the opposite direction.

The wolf took advantage of it's enemies shock and zipped past him. His real prey was the delicious smelling human that reeked of fear. It made saliva build upside of his mouth.

How Kagome wished she was born at man at that moment. Why? Because she wouldn't have been running in a dress.

She squealed when her foot was caught by a protruding root of a tree. Her body collided into the ground painfully, making her grunt when the wind was knocked out of her. She began to cough and flipped herself over on her back. Holding her stomach and gasping for air.

The object of her fear then decided to make a perfect entrance. She was more than venerable now that she wasn't even able to breath. Coughing viciously, she tried to crawl away. The wolf didn't give her time. It's teeth took the opportunity to sink into her thigh. Because of the large size of the wolf, her entire thigh was taken in his mouth.

A scream admitted from her parted lips. Kagome had never experienced anything so painful in her life. The blue eyes of the wolf captured her own, it was relishing in the taste of her blood. The said red liquid was trailing down the creatures jaw at an alarming rate. It slowly clamped it's teeth down harder and Kagome's body naturally flinched from the pain. Her once green dress was now stained with a dark maroon looking color.

From the pain and the site of her own blood Kagome began to feel herself loosing consciousness. Her vision blurred for a moment till everything went black.

Inuyasha was beyond furious when he had came upon the scene. The wolf had caught up sooner than he wanted him too. The scent of the girls blood filled his senses. Eyes flashing red as he let out a powerful growl. Instincts lead him to jump onto the wolf's back.

Inuyasha's claws urgently then sunk into the wolf's shoulder blades and his fangs crushed themselves into his neck, digging in as deep as he could. The wolf let out a howl and unclenched its teeth from the unconscious woman. It began to struggle and fight, trying to throw the half-demon off of him.

Inuyasha was having none of that. How dare this creature sink it's filthy fangs into what was rightfully his? What gave this wolf the edacity to even think about it? Roaring against the wolf-demon, Inuyasha cracked it's neck to the left killing it instantly with his destructive fangs. He had never been so infuriated in his life.

He then released the wolf's limp body and growled at it's dead frame. His heart was racing and the demon inside of him was scratching at his head again. The world was swirling and his blood was boiling. It took him a moment to calm and register what was going on around him.

He focused on the woman that laid unmoving, noticing that her wound was still producing blood. Again the angry came but he willed himself settle down.

Lifting her limp body into his arms, he cradled her into his hard and muscular chest. For a moment he stared down at her lovely face, taking in her angelic like features up close.

But the blood that began to seep in-between his fingers knocked him back into gear. He had to stop the bleeding for it could turn out far worse than he wanted. With determination he took off towards his shack as fast as he could.

It had been an hour since he had reached the hut. The rain was pouring excessively outside, causing some of the wetness to drip from his roof and into his house.

The girl was laying peacefully on his makeshift bed. He had cleaned her wound out long ago and tied a piece of her dress around it to stop the bleeding. At the time he wasn't focused on the bare leg that he was handling. He didn't even seem to care that he had pulled the dress up to reveal the bare flesh. Modesty was the last thing on his mind.

After making sure that she going live, Inuyasha was now silently brooding with himself for failing to not protect her. If he hadn't let his guard down he could have easily stopped the wolf from even looking at her. But he failed and the demon inside of him was mourning for it.

Not only he was not worthy of her presence he also wasn't worthy enough to protect her.

Frustrated, he grunted and bit the inside of his cheek. The metallic taste of his own blood assaulted his taste buds making him wheeze. He was officiallythe most pathetic creature to have graced this earth.

A whimper from the bed caught his attention. At first he wanted to go to and check to see if she was alright. But he knew she was and the thought of her seeing him kept him the shadows of the hut. The last thing he need to hear was her frightened scream.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. For a moment she was confused to see the wooded ceiling. This defiantly wasn't her room.

When she tried to sit up she flinched and hissed when a pain shot through her thigh. Memories of the day flooded through her mind like a puddle on a rainy day. Whimpering and wondering why she was still breathing, the princess pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes scanned around her as she took in the appearance of the shack. It was just one room with nothing but the bed she was laying on and a small fire pit in the middle.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest. Where was she? Why wasn't she a wolf's dinner.

Kagome paused as she stared into the shadows. Unexpectedly two bright and piercing golden eyes stared back at her. They were unblinking and completely animalistic. Her finger tips tingled and she gulped.

_The golden eyed monster. _

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Veena: You are so wonderful to review. I am glad that you like the story. I updated! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! :]**

**wintercrow: Thanks for the idea but that's not my intention. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. I have many surprises for you. Though I do like the idea, would make a good story. That's just not what's going to happen in this one. Your review is nice and Im happy to know that you like my story. Continue reviewing and I'll continue to update. **

_**Dai-Chan:**_** You never seem to amaze me with your reviews. You are responsible for my drive to complete this story. I'm so glad for your support. I took your advice and I hope I made myself clear. I didn't realize it was hard to understand. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Marissa: Yup, He is a whimp! Could you imagine marrying a guy who hid behind you when danger appeared? I think not! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter. **

**XXLinkWolfXx: Thanks baby for reviewing again. I love you too. Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Mika: It's good to know that I have consistent reviewers. I love the compliments and the drive that it gives me to write. You are an amazing reviewer by the way. I even blushed at all the nice things you said about me. I'm not so confident in my skills but you are building it up! I updated (As you can see) and will continue to do it every two days or so. You like the fast updates so I'm giving it to ya! THANKS A BUNCH. **

**Island Heart: I have a feeling that you read "His Reality" (My other story.) If not I am sorry your pen name just looks familiar. Glad you stumbled upon my story because I loved your review. I feel sorry for Inuyasha too. He has been alone all of his life but that will change soon. It's going to be a hayride for Kagome and Inuyasha but I think they'll over come it. Thank you dearie for the review! **


	5. The Unknown

_Back in black_ I hit the sack I've been too long _I'm_ glad to be back! Ha. I've got a new chapter for you. This one was later than most because of writers block and abilities in my writing. But I don't think it's to late. Hope you and enjoy~

**AN: I just want you guys to know that I don't know much about the history of Japan. Just brief things. So this has nothing to do with history. It's my fan fiction and its my world. I can make it any way I want. And if you don't like it then you can take you and your history degree out of here.**

In The Eyes Of The Beholder

Chapter 5: The Unknown

Hidden behind the shadows of the hut were two incredibly gorgeous eyes. Golden eyes that bore straight into her soul. Kagome could only reach for the front of her chest and hold it closely in her hands. She willed her heart to stop beating at such a fast rate but it disobeyed her willful plead.

The golden eyed monster was before her and she could feel her last breath drawing near.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her figure. She was finally awake and he felt completely relieved by the fact.

He also knew about the humans that had entered his forest some hours ago. They were searching for her no doubt. It unnerved him but he hadn't wanted to leave her side. And now that she was awake, she would most likely be wanting to go home.

A soft growl poured from his lips and he watched as her shoulders perked upwards. Inuyasha could smell the fear admitting from her scent. He wasn't surprised that she was afraid but it hurt non-the-less.

Daringly he pulled his arm out from the shadows, letting her get a glimpse of his clawed hand. His finger pointed to the door, suggesting that she should leave. He would have told her but his voice hadn't been used in so long and Inuyasha found that he had forgot the language his mother taught him. He was almost as animalistic as the beasts of the forest.

Kagome watched with awe when his clawed hand emerged from the shadow. It looked no different from her own hand, expect for the pointed nails at the end. Which resembled claws of a dog. She forgot her fear from the fascination she felt. Kagome wanted to observe him more but found that her voice was caught in her throat.

Before she knew what she was doing, she edged herself from the bed and began to slowly walk towards the shadow. Brief memories of a man in red were rolling around in the back of her mind. Was this her savior or killer? She saw the hand shoot back inside the dark corner and a low growl began to fill the silence of the room. It didn't scare her as much as it should have had. But the growl didn't seem threatening to her.

Her eyes bore into the shadows determinedly. She wanted to get a better look and clear view of him. A man with silver hair flashed through her mind. A man with golden eyes.

"H-hey." She stuttered out.

Inuyasha froze when she began to walk closer to him. Her small feet continued to move forward to his corner. This was the same girl he had been thinking about for weeks and she was here before him, willingly acknowledging him.

Slowly, the girl dipped herself down on all fours. Her view of him was becoming clearer now that she was closer. She could make out his figure and the dark red of his clothing. His eyes were brighter and locked with on own. His hair was in view, sliver and long like she remembered. Her necked bobbed from the gulp that she took in but she willed herself to crawl towards him, fearless but nervous.

Those eyes of his were captivating her, dazzling and spell full. She couldn't look away from him and he made no move to look away from her.

"Did you save me?" She urged forwards. Only a foot away from the shadows.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he began to move himself backwards, pressing his back into the corner. He was in panic of her seeing his deformities again. She had to leave him, he wasn't like her and he didn't know if he could handle her not accepting him.

Her eyes softened and she smiled, knowing very well that this man had saved her. She could see him clearly now. His ears, eyes, body structure, and facial features. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life. Her breath was taken away from his appearance. How could such a man as he be allowed to grace the earth?

An ear on-top of his head twitched in nervousness. He waited for the scream, the disgust, and the yelling. But none of that came and to his shock he didn't smell her hatred for him. It surprised him to see her smile like that at _him._ The only person to have ever smile at him like that was his mother. Strange feelings began fill his gut and his heart began to beat faster. Bravely he leaned forward and began to crawl towards her in curiosity. He paused for a moment to see if she would flinch away but she didn't. Making sure it was safe to move he continued forward, his eyes never leaving her own. They were both locked in their own little world. Neither of them realized how close they were actually getting to each other. It was an innocent curiosity that they both held of one another.

Inuyasha and Kagome were feeling the same exact feeling, the feeling of the unknown and wanting to know. By now they were half a foot away from each other and Inuyasha dipped his face down closer into her own. Unexpectedly their noses touched.

Inuyasha, who didn't know that it was wrong to be this close to a lady, didn't seem bothered by it. In-fact he seemed to be enjoying their closeness. But Kagome blushed furiously. It was the first time she had a boy this close to her. Finally, she willed herself to break the eye contact. Her nose brushed his as she turned her head to the side.

"S-sorry." She squeaked out.

Inuyasha was in complete bliss and astonishment. Her eyes might have left him but he felt that nothing could break his gaze away from her. He had never felt anything like this. He was close enough to reach out and bring her into his arms if he wanted to. Groaning, he poked his nose upon her cheek before nuzzling it. Her scent was making him dizzy and she was so close.

For Kagome, it had felt like she had been electrocuted. Her eyes widened and she moved back. She could have sworn she saw a look of pain flash before his eyes at her departure.

"Thank you for saving me, twice now." She said wanting to break the silence.

His browed ferried as he tried to understand what she was saying. The words felt familiar but he couldn't distinctly remember what they meant. A free hand clenched over his throat as he captured her eyes again, willing her to understand that he couldn't speak. "C-can't." He growled out with great effort. He hadn't used his voice in over 50 years so of course it came out forced and scratchy sounding.

"You can't speak." She said as her eyes trailed down his frame, taking in his appearance once more. Obviously he was a demon, anyone with eyes could tell you that. But he had markings of a dog demon and they usually dwelled in the west. They were extremely rare and usually of royal blood. What was he doing in the east in this forest?

He watched her observe his appearance, suddenly making him self-conscious again. He flattened his ears and shoved his hand in the sleeves of his kimono.

It pained her to see him hide himself. Such unique beauty should never be shielded from the world. She knew some people didn't take kindly to those who looked different. And she could only guess why he was hiding himself away from her gaze. As gently as she could she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him another smile.

Inuyasha all but melted for her when she gave him that beautiful smile. And it baffled him why she would gaze upon a creature such as himself. An ugly monster who didn't deserve to be in her presence. Slowly his ears perked up but he kept his hands tightly inside of his sleeves.

Soon a another wave of silence came over them. The demon before her was staring at her like she was heaven sent. Like she was the only thing in this world. As if she were some magnificent celestial being.

She didn't know how right she was.

Apart of her was enjoying the attention from such an attractive male but another part of her was embarrassed and nervous. She began to squirm under his intense gaze, her blush returning.

"I am Kagome." She pointed to her chest. "Kag-go-me."

His eyes glazed over and he poked his nose to her ear this time. "Kahh.."

Her heart thumped loudly as this warm breath whispered against her ear. She began to move away from him but his voice cut her off.

"Kahh-Ka….Ggoo Mhm Meehh." He mumbled into her ear before taking her wrist and placing her palm flat upon his upper chest. "In..Nnn nuu." Frustrated with his lack of abilities, he clenched her wrist tighter. "Innu…Innuu yahh…sh-sh-ahh." He finally ground out.

Kagome felt shivers crawling up and down her spine. And the place where her hand was on his chest felt extremely hot. "Inuyasha?"

The pleasure of hearing her say his name consumed his mind. Unconsciously he nipped her ear in approval.

She squealed and pushed herself away from him. He sent a strange fire to course inside of her and it scared Kagome. She turned her body away from him, clenching her hand to her chest.

He felt hurt for a moment and wanted to beat himself over the head. He didn't mean to bite her and he didn't even know where it came from. A whimper poured from his lips which caused Kagome to glance over at him.

She smiled in reassurance at him. Kagome knew she grew up in a totally different environment then him but she needed to let him know that getting this close wasn't excepted back home.

Something clicked in her mind.

HOME!

Her eyes darted to the window to see the night sky and she all but gasped in realization.

"I have to go home!" She yelled causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears from the pain.

She shot up to her feet in panic which alarmed Inuyasha.

He darted to her side and pushed her behind his back getting ready to protect her from any threat. Inuyasha took in the scents around him but found that the only thing he could smell was Kagome's.

She sighed and moved out from behind him.

"No I need to go home." She mumbled. "Home."

Inuyasha whimpered and took her hand in his own as his eyes locked to hers. "Stay." He pleaded.

Kagome blushed and looked away from his begging eyes. "I have to go Inuyasha. I'll come back, I promise."

He tried to make sense of her words. "Back."

"Yes, I will come back." She prompted.

He released his tight grip on her hand unwillingly. The feeling of dread filled his stomach. For some reason he did not like the idea of her being away from his side.

"Ba-Back." He forced out sternly, capturing her eyes once more.

A shy smile grazed her lips.

She began to make her way towards the door but Inuyasha stopped her. He gave her a gentle look and walked in front of her, motioning for her to follow him. Butterflies erupted in her tummy and she exited the shack behind him. The night was crisp but not uncomfortable. After feeling so heated Kagome welcomed the cold.

He took her off in the direction she assumed that lead to the castle. As they walked in silence Kagome couldn't help but think about her mysteries savior. He was an Inu-demon obviously. The rumors about their beauty did not due them justice. But what from she heard they were a proud clan and highly educated. Not that she thought Inuyasha was stupid, she just wondered why he couldn't speak.

From what she knew demon's didn't have extra perks like dog-ears either. Was he something different from a human and a demon?

Suddenly he stopped in the trail and twirled around to look at her. It was dark out making his hair and eyes glow. He opened his mouth to speak and Kagome saw a fang glitter in the night. It reminded her that not to long ago he had bitten her ear.

"B-back." He finally said before vanishing before her eyes.

And then Sango came into view dressed in her demon-slayer outfit, boomerang behind her back.

"KAGOME!" She screamed before thrusting her body into Kagome's.

Sango clung to the other girl, bringing her tightly into her arms. "You had everyone so worried. You had be worried!" The older woman was so relieved to see her friend that she had forgotten her anger. Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around Sango in return. The princess's mind was else where, thinking of a silver haired demon.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The King, Hojo's father, yelled.

She flinched as she looked around the room, seeing the disappointed faces of the Queen and Prince. The King was the only one raging before her. Sango brought her back to the castle and luckily for her she was able to clean up before seeing the Royal Trio. They wouldn't be happy to know that their beloved princess had taken a wound by a giant wolf.

"You not only disobeyed your king but as well as your future husband!" He screeched causing spit to fly from his mouth.

Kagome cringed and took a deep breath. What did she have to say for herself? That she had the most wonderful time since she had been here? Even though she was attacked she was thankful to have met Inuyasha. A smile threatened to make itself known. Kagome held back and answered the only way she could think of.

"I'm sorry."

She watched the King's face turn red.

"Im sorry?" He heaved. "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

She nodded meekly, wanting nothing more then to book it from this judgmental room.

The King looked like he was about to say something but the Queen interrupted.

"I would like to talk to Kagome alone."

The two men in the room looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. Come son." The King stated before making a grand exit. Hojo flashed Kagome a disappointed smile and she looked away not watching him to leave.

"You went into the woods again, Dear." She calmly stated but Kagome heard the irritation behind it.

"Yes." The Princess mumbled lowly under her breath.

"I believe we talked about this Princess."

Kagome sucked in a breath. She had already gotten chewed out by Sango and The King. What more did the Queen want? If she was going to yell then she best get on with it. Kagome didn't know how long she could take this mind game.

"I will not see my son with such a woman. Change your ways or you'll be sent back to Daddy. And we both know what will happen there. Do you want to be a disgrace to your family?" The queen's voice was laced with venom that make Kagome's skin crawl. The younger girl nodded and the Queen decided to make her exit without another word.

Finally she was back in the safety of her own room. The day was taking a toll on her worn body. Not to mention all the wedding planning she had to do tomorrow.

A soft knock came to her door. "Kagome, it's Sango." A feminine whispered from the door.

"Come in." She called lowly.

The door opened to reveal Sango who was dressed for bed. In her arm was a black bag, most likely filled with medical supplies.

"So what happened?" The demon slayer asked while motioning for Kagome to sit down. The princess complied and took a seat on the bed. Sango pulled her dress to reveal her wound and began to apply medical herbs to it.

"I was attacked by a wolf." Kagome stated simply.

"I told you something like this was going to happen." The older woman lectured.

Kagome sighed. "Yes but I have to go back Sango. There's something there I need to do. He'll protect me from anything in the woods." She said dreamily.

Sango's brow rose. "What do you mean_, he_?"

"Oh Sango! I met a man.. No.. a demon. Or at least I think he was a demon….I met him in the woods! I've never seen anything like him! He was so wild and innocent. Like he hadn't been in contact with a human in so long." She rambled on. "Long silver hair.. Gold eyes. He was beautiful Sango!"

The demon-slayer paused. "Kagome, did you say golden eyes?"

The princess nodded with a hazy expression.

"Kagome, you can't go near this demon. He's a monster." Sango forced out, beginning to wrap her leg up.

"I promised him I would. He wouldn't harm me." Kagome answered, her voice irritated from hearing Sango call her new friend a monster. "Please. I'm going to need your help if I want to do this."

"No" Sango stated.

"I have to live the rest of my life trapped here and married to Hojo. I can't know if there's more this life if I don't see him. As a best friend I am asking you for help." The princess pleaded.

Sango was quiet while she took her time with the bandages. She finished wrapping the princess up before she began to put her medical supplies away. It was deathly slow for Kagome. She needed Sango's response because if she wasn't going to get Sango's help then this was going to become extremely hard to do.

"You're going to go in the forest with or without my help aren't you." It wasn't a question. They both new it was a statement. "Fine I will help you but if you die Kagome then I doing to find away to kick your sorry arse."

A sigh of relief escaped Kagome's lips. "Thank you."

"Kagome, what happened to your ear?" Sango abruptly asked. The princess's ear looked slightly red.

The princess blushed. "I was….bitten."

"Well that's what you get for walking in the woods. Night Kagome. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

They both laughed before saying there goodnights. It was a relief to know that she now had an ally in her schemes. She would see Inuyasha again.

Even if it killed her.

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**veena: I don't care about poor English. Thank you for reviewing! That was so nice for you to say about my story and myself. Its awesome that you like it and continue to review for me. The last chapter wasn't as popular but I hope people like this one. Tell me what you think! Thanks.**

**Dai-chan: Hope I didn't make you wait to long. I realized that this chapter didn't come out as soon as I wanted it too. Waaayyy to late. But I lost a lot of confidence. And I hate cliff hangers. I didn't leave you one this time.~**

**Lionsheart13771: Please be pushy! If I don't have pushy reviews then I won't update. Thank you for such a wonderful compliment! Im glad you're crazy about this story and I hope you like this chapter. I haven't updated in sooo long. But now I have and I hope to get stories coming every 2 days or so. I might not though so don't get your hopes up. It's always nice to see people take their time to review. And that is why I take my time to try and reply back to them. Anyways, what did you think about this chapter? I would love to hear from you again!**

**Mika: The saliva healing is such a good idea! I plan to add it in the story later. For right now I want Inuyasha and Kagome to get comfortable with each other. I mean we both know that Kagome is un-princess like but she is still a modest woman of high society. Thank you again with your amazing compliments. I am unworthy of your praise but will try to live up to your expectations~ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**petpeeves12: Yes, there were soldiers in the woods but we didn't come into contact with them. Thanks for the review and I would love to hear from you again~**

Lakdoasmoon~


	6. Suspicious

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I know this is my fault and I should be updating faster. But I am loosing confidence in my writing abilities. Finally got the next chapter out. Oh! And I am not updating unless I get 8 reviews. **

**AN: I just want you guys to know that I don't know much about the history of Japan. Just brief things. So this has nothing to do with history. It's my fan fiction and its my world. I can make it any way I want. And if you don't like it then you can take you and your history degree out of here**

In The Eyes Of The Beholder

Chapter Six: Suspicious

A loud knocking noise came to Kagome's door that morning. Usually she was used to Sango waking her up gently but the demanding knock pounded through her ears. Sleepily, she lifted herself into a sitting position and stretched out her muscles.

"Yes." She yawned out.

Hojo entered the room. "Good morning Princess." He announced.

Kagome squealed and brought her blanket up to her chest. She was not expecting it to be the prince. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to inform you that breakfast is ready. Get washed up and come down stairs won't you?" Hojo demanded more than asked.

Kagome watched his eyes trail down the length of her neck. It make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Well I need to get dressed." She squeaked.

Hojo stood there as if he was contemplating on staying.

"Make hast." He said before closing the door behind him.

She let out a small sigh and went to work on getting ready for the day.

When she arrived at breakfast, everyone was already dressed and halfway finished with their meals.

She blushed when they all looked at her as she entered and she couldn't help but notice the disapproving stare of the King.

"Nice of you to join us Princess." The queen stated coldly.

She gulped and nodded before sitting down next to Hojo. His hand grazed her arm causing her to shudder a little.

"You look lovely this morning, Princess." Hojo said under his breath.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but the King cut her off.

"She look's plain for someone who was late."

The princess's mouth closed and she looked down at her plate.

"Father lets try and enjoy breakfast. Princess Kagome has a lot to do today. Planning our wedding and such."

"Which is 2 weeks away." The queen piped up.

Dread filled Kagome's stomach. Would she live her life like this forever?

After the horrible awkward breakfast, Sango escorted her outside. Today they were supposed to be sewing and discussing the up coming wedding. But secretly the girls were just waiting for their chance to let Kagome escape for the day.

"I don't see any guards around" Sango stated lightly.

Kagome's head turned towards the forest. "Do you think it is safe to go?"

Sango snickered. "Kagome it is never safe."

Kagome sighed and placed the handkerchief that she was sewing down.

"I swear to you that I will come back alive Sango." She said as she tucked one of her raven locks behind her ear.

"Hey I'm not stopping you." Sango said while her cinnamon colored eyes looked about the corridor.

"How am I going to repay you?" The princess asked.

Sango looked down at her sewing which wasn't as impressive as Kagome's work.

"Come back " Was the only thing she said.

Kagome's heart fluttered for the demon slayer. Her best friend was honestly worried about her. For a second, Kagome almost changed her mind about the whole thing.

"I will." And with that the Princess was off towards the forest.

Sango said that she would cover for her if anyone asked where she was.

But it would be wise not to take so long.

Still she couldn't help the wild excitement of seeing Inuyasha coarse through her. Golden eyes, Sliver hair. It could make any girl melt from just a stare.

Every-time she entered the forest it was like a different experience but the same feeling of belonging would wash over her. As she walked through it's depth she closed her eyes and took in the scent of the woods.

"Kaahhhgmee." A masculine voice whispered behind her.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out in shock, gripping her chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

His ears flattened at her shouts. "Kago..me"

The princess calmed almost instantly. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Sorry."

He blinked and bent his head down to her arm. His noise grazed along the appendage, causing Kagome to giggle. It ear twitched at the sound.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Sm..Smell..s" He gruffly stated, placing his hand to her arm.

She realized it the was same spot that Hojo had touched earlier today. Could he smell Hojo on her skin?

His thick brows ferried together. He was not liking the way she smelt of another man. Roughly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close into his chest. He held her tightly to his frame, enjoying how small she felt against him.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out as collided with his strong chest. "What are you doing! S-s-top this is totally indecent!."

He was to consumed with her to actually listen to her soft cries. The inu-hanyou only tightened his old on her. "Kahh goo mee. Back."

Her squirming stopped at the sound of his gruff yet very attractive voice.

He then let her go slowly from his arms and Kagome found herself wanting to be back in them. 'Pull it together Kagome, you just met him!'

"You can't do things like that." She said softly.

Inuyasha only responded by tilting his head to the side. She found it extremely cute when he did that.

"You seriously need to learn how to speak again." She stated.

"Speeeka aggen." He mimicked with pride.

She smiled. He had a long way to go.

Later they found themselves in a clearing. Inuyasha had taken her here and she had to admit it was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. Ones she had never seen before in her life. Blues, purples, yellows, red, and even oranges danced before her eyes.

"This place is wonderful!" Never in her life had she felt so free!

She began to twirl around in the masses of flowers. The petals danced all around her as she did so. Her midnight hair flipped around in the breeze beautifully. Some of the petal's even got caught in her tresses.

Unknowingly to her, she was under the piercing stare of a certain half-demon. Nothing could rip his eyes away from her.

"Inuyasha." She squealed out as she spun around.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Sango, Where is Princess Kagome?" Hojo asked the maid as she was walking down the hallway. "Aren't you supposed to be watching her?"

Her eyes shifted to the left. "She is in her room at the moment taking a bath."

"Didn't she take one this morning?" His brow rose.

Sango was not liking how suspicious he was acting. "Well, she tripped outside and dirtied herself. Your Highness"

"Very well. You are excused." He said.

Sango nodded and bowed before heading off. She couldn't help but feel his burning gaze to the back of her head.

After she finally convinced Inuyasha that she would be back, she headed off back to the palace. Sango was going to be furious with her again. She had promised the maid that she would only be gone a few hours but now the sun was already setting.

She had such a wonderful time with Inuyasha. He treated her like no one else had ever done. It didn't matter if she was a princess or not. She just Kagome in his eyes.

Kagome snuck into the castle from the back, slipping herself clumsily into a window. She didn't want to guards to ask her questions. Besides she looked extremely filthy.

Carefully she snuck down that halls. 'I bet they're irritated that I missed dinner.' Not that she cared. More than anything she hated eating with the royal family.

"Princess Kagome?"

She screeched and turned around, only to come face to face with the royal Prince. How did he get so close without her knowing?

Blushing, she leaned away from him. She wasn't liking how close her face was to his. If he had moved forward they would have kissed.

"P-prince Hojo, What are you doing up so late?" She stammered.

His Jaw twitched. "I just came for a glass of water before bed. What are _you_ doing up so late."

Her eyes widened. Which Hojo didn't fail to catch. She coughed before speaking. "Well, I was.. I was looking for Sango."

The brief answer did not satisfy him. "Why are you dirty?"

She looked down at her attire. "I umm.. I umm got dirty. And that is why I am looking for Sango! I wanted to ask her to wash my back." She said proudly.

His jaw twitched again. "But Sango told me you already took a bath."

She wanted to smack herself. "I didn't get a chance too…."

He took a step towards to her. "I could help you with your bath, Princess. " He whispered, his eyes gleaming.

Kagome squeaked and took a step back, only to have her back hit the wall. He grinned and closed the distance between them.

"I know you're hiding something from me Kagome." He ground out, his eyes flashing in anger.

She trembled and looked away only to have his hand cup her chin. "Look at me when I am talking to you, _Kagome._" He said, dropping the honorifics.

"I haven't done anything… I swear st-" But she was cut off by his lips crashing down on her own. His eyes closed while her widened in shock. It was the first time she had been kissed. This is not how she wanted it. Suddenly Inuyasha's face flashed within her mind.

"NO!" She cried out and pushed him away from her.

Prince Hojo licked his lips as he watched her run off.

**Thanks for your reviews! MORE!**

**Lionsheart13771: Thanks. I am glad you liked the last chapter. Tell me what you think about this one! The more reviews I get the more I want to update. -Wink Wink- And Hojo is a douche bag! But we have to have an evil person in this story right? More stuff you come! I have so many ideas forming in my head right now.**

**veena: Hey! Thanks for reviewing again! I always want to know if you like the chapter or not. There is always something to say. I hope you keep reading and follow this story till the end. It's not going to be to long. Anyways review please~**

**Mika: I don't think you love what happened in this chapter. LOL . Poor Kagome right? Inuyasha and Kagome are still getting to know each other but I think Inuyasha is falling hard. Don't ya think? Thank you for falling in love with my story. You have no idea how much I appreciate you telling me this. Hopefully I will start update regularly.**

**petpeeves12: Yes she is going to teach him out to talk ~ AND! MANY MANY storms are about to take place. So keep reading and reviewing. I love it when you tell me what you think.**

**dancefanatic19: Im honored that you think my story is fantastic. I hope this update wasn't to late for you. I really love reviews and I love to know what people thing about it. I don't have much confidence so hearing that is great really makes me want to write more. Keep following and you'll find out what going to happen!**


End file.
